


For Your Eyes Only

by centreoftheselights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, F/F, Gossip, Hogwarts Era, Kissing, Making Out, Rumours, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Hogwarts has heard the rumours about them, but only the two of them know the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains) in the [femslashrevolution2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/femslashrevolution2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Their romance is the hottest, juiciest gossip around Hogwarts.
> 
> Also this is my fill for "Black" on my [Femslash Diversity Bingo card](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/145605022111/hey-everyone-over-on-femslashrevolution-im).

Hermione was making her way out of class at the start of her free period when someone walked up beside her, nudging her sharply in the arm.

“Hey, Granger,” Pansy said with a sneer. “I want a word with you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but followed Pansy down a side corridor which was empty of their fellow students. As she left, she could almost feel the eyes of everyone they passed drilling into the back of her neck.

Pansy led her to a small alcove where they were out of sight of anyone passing by. When they came to a halt, Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“What's the problem, _Parkinson_?”

Pansy grinned.

“The problem is,” she said, “I hear that you've put me under a love spell. One you invented yourself, or so I'm told.”

“Really?” Hermione smirked. “Because _I_ heard that you've been brewing up love potion down in the dungeons and slipping it into my morning cup of tea.”

The two of them squared off against each other for a moment, shoulders tense and faces stony. Then Hermione's mouth twitched into a smile, and both of them were laughing.

“They really don't think much of us, do they?” Hermione asked as she stepped closer to Pansy.

“Or they think a lot of us,” Pansy argued. “Inventing a love spell isn't exactly easy.”

Hermione chuckled and took Pansy's hand, twining their fingers together so that Pansy's golden skin alternated with her own chestnut-brown, like sunlight dappled in the shade.

“But where would I find the time?” she asked. “Since apparently I've been making out with you in the greenhouses, while you're meant to be working on your Herbology project. _And_ behind the broomsheds during the last Quidditch match.”

“Is that all?” Pansy leant forward to whisper in her ear. “I heard that Professor Slughorn caught us stark naked in the Astronomy Tower with several bottles of stolen Firewhisky.”

“You'd think we would be in trouble for that.”

“Ah, but you forget,” Pansy said. “We have blackmail material on Slughorn, so we forced him to keep it quiet.”

“How silly of me, I should have known.” Hermione grinned. “And yet the word got out anyway. Somehow.”

“Funny the way that happens.” Pansy drawled.

Hermione sighed. “With all these adventures, it's no wonder I'm so tired.”

“Did you stay up all night studying again?” Pansy frowned. “You need a break. Maybe you should take the night off with me...”

Her smile sent a jolt through Hermione's stomach, but she forced herself to think logically.

“We shouldn't,” she said. Pansy pouted. “Don't give me that look! I know you've got work to do too.”

“But I _would_ be working,” Pansy told her. “Haven't you heard? I'm plotting to turn you to the Dark Side with my feminine wiles...”

Her arm twined around Hermione's waist, pulling her close.

“Oh no!” Hermione smiled. “I thought I was winning you over to the Light with the power of true love.”

Hermione leant her forehead against Pansy's, so close that she felt rather than saw Pansy's smile.

“It's a good thing they don't know the truth about us,” Pansy murmured.

“You mean that you're not as tough as you pretend you are?”

“Only around you,” Pansy told her. “And you're not as much of a good girl as you seem.”

“Only for you,” Hermione whispered back, pulling Pansy close for a long-overdue kiss.

As Pansy buried her hands in Hermione's hair and kissed her fiercely, Hermione felt her stress and exhaustion fading away. Nothing could make her melt like Pansy could – make her want to leave her essays unwritten and sneak around the castle just like the rumour mill said they did, caring for nothing but each other's company. After only a couple of minutes she was weak at the knees, and her resolve was faltering too.

Pansy knew all too well the effect she had on Hermione, and when she pulled back for air, it was with a knowing smirk that she asked Hermione: “Are you _sure_ you don't want to take the night off?”

Hermione sighed. “Meet me in the library and we can study together.”

“Again?” Pansy asked, only half teasingly. “Can't you think of anything better to do?”

“Well, that Astronomy Tower idea wasn't half bad...”

Hermione was gratified to see a lustful look pass over Pansy's face.

“I don't suppose you actually _do_ have blackmail material on the teachers?” she asked, slightly breathless.

“I'm afraid not,” Hermione said. “The library will have to do. And when we're done...”

“When we're done?”

Hermione smirked. “You'll have to wait and see.”

“Tease,” Pansy complained. “Fine. I'll see you in the library.”

She leaned in for a goodbye kiss, which turned into another, and another…

“Or,” Pansy murmured, “we could just stay here.”

“You have class,” Hermione reminded her.

“I'm already late. I could -”

They heard footsteps approaching down the corridor. They sprung apart, just as a second-year girl turned the corner. When she saw the two of them, she stopped in her tracks, staring wide-eyed. Hermione could hardly blame her – they were a mess, ties loose and hair ruffled. Pansy was bright red, and even Hermione's dark cheeks were showing a faint flush.

Pansy didn't even hesitate. She turned to Hermione with a confident smirk, the kind she never used when they were alone together.

“Nice talking to you, Granger,” she said. “Don't go forgetting that plan, now.”

Then she turned and walked away, hips swaying and long strides showing off her legs – the kind of walk you couldn't help but stare after.

It took Hermione a few seconds to regain her composure. Then she drew herself up to full Prefect bearing, furrowing her brow.

“Shouldn't you be in class?” she demanded of the terrified second year. The girl squeaked and hurried off down the corridor – no doubt rushing to tell all her friends what she had just seen.

Sooner or later, the Hogwarts gossips would get tired of talking about the two of them – the Gryffindor golden girl and the Slytherin sneak. The reality wasn't nearly as scandalous as most people imagined it to be.

But for today, and Hermione was pretty sure they had just started a whole new round of rumours.


End file.
